Bloodlust
by cullenfan230
Summary: what happens when your whole life changes and you realise you can live forever? when you fall for a human?   Nicole is trying to deal with becoming a vampire,  loss, love and the desire for human blood...


Bloodlust...

Chapter: 1

I stared at my golden brown eyes that shone like diamonds, at my pale skin that looked like stoned marble, at the blood dripping from my mouth and lessening into the lake I crouched over. I still couldn't believe that this was me now, a monster, a soulless creature. The blood dripping from my mouth was still very warm and I wanted more. I licked my lips to obtain all the blood that was going to waste falling into the lake. My throat burned for more blood, it felt like it was literally on fire. I breathed in trying to ignore the agonizing pain. I looked over at the innocent man that happened to be passing through the forest while I was in the middle of drinking from a deer. It only took a moment for me to lunge at him and break his neck; his body was now drained and lifeless. Anger suddenly surged through me like an electric shock. I dug my nails into the rock that was supporting my weight. I grabbed onto the edge and ripped a chunk off and threw it metres away from me into the dark, misty water, the impact made a huge splash of water gush over. I breathed in again, this time more deeply, holding my breath for a few minutes before gushing the air back out again. I leaned over, and stared at my reflection again, but this time in pure disgust. I smacked the water causing ripples, making my reflection warp. I stood up and ran, ran as fast as i could away from the human and the awful memory that would always falter in my mind. Once i was out of the forest i quickly started to run back home to clean up. I had blood everywhere, even in my hair and the smell wasn't helping the fact that i was still thirsty, but i learned that once you've fed, you long for more, but if you ignore the thirst long enough, it will eventually fade, until you have to feed again. I try as hard as I can to not give in to the temptation of the blood of humans. If we don't feed, we get very weak and our skin becomes very pale and develops bruises and to top it off, fangs start to immerge from our gums and won't go back in until we have fed. That's when we know we have reached the starvation limit. I've learned the hard way. So unfortunately we have no choice but to feed.

I reached my house and climbed in through my bedroom window. I quickly ran into my ensuite and hopped into the shower to wash off. I don't feel temperature very easily, so i adjusted the water to be boiling hot, to help get rid of the blood that was smudged up in my hair. My mum always said that i had a bad habit of eating very messy, looks like i haven't out grown that habit. i was clean and dressed in about three minutes, thanks to my speed. I was only gone for an hour so my Aunt Kelly wouldn't have noticed me missing so shouldn't be questioning my whereabouts, for all she knew i was still an ordinary human teenage girl who only worried about school work and boys. But little did she know that i was a killer, a blood draining freak creature...  
"Nicole!" and there's my cue. "Are you up there?"  
"Yes Aunt Kelly, I'm here" I yelled back. I quickly wrapped my hair in a towel and headed down to the kitchen where i smelt lasagne. Of course when i was human i loved the smell, but now it was just too strong for my nostrils to handle so i disliked the smell, therefore i didn't really like eating it. And i was surprisingly quite full from the blood, so i wouldn't be able to eat as much as i would need, to make it look like i haven't eaten in hours.  
"hmmm that smells incredible" i said turning my acting skills on, and giving her my best dazzling smile making sure that i didn't show my fangs, which were almost gone "I'm glad you think so, because i made a bit more than I should have" she said returning the smile, hers didn't quite reach my standards. Great, i thought, i would have to eat more than i was planning to... or i could just run outside when she wasn't looking and throw what I couldn't eat -which would be most of it- into the bin.  
"That's ok; you won't have to cook lunch tomorrow, we'll have leftovers"  
"you say that like it's a good thing" she said rolling her eyes  
"it is" I said smiling at her once again. She loved to cook, I remember when I was human and while my mum was alive she used to come over any time she got to cook for us. I sighed at the thought of my mother. She got murdered on her 34th birthday 3 months ago, by my father, who got changed into a vampire by choice. He wanted her to join him in eternity, but my mother refused. The only choices she had were; join or die. She refused. So she died, and it wasn't by choice. A month later my so called father returned for me. It came as a huge shock to see him sitting on my bed, especially when for the past 3 years you thought he was dead. He explained everything to me; how the life of a vampire worked, the tricks, and power you have, the eternity life... at first i thought he was crazy, until he leaped out of my window and came back 5 seconds later with my next door neighbour's drained body. That convinced me. He also gave me the choice of joining him or dying. Of course i chose dying, but once again he decided for me. So a week later i woke up and found myself _undead_. At the time, i thought that my mum got turned too, and at least we'd be a family again, forever. But when he told me that he'd killed her because she refused to join him, my vampire emotions kicked in, fury, hate, disgust and worst of all, loss. And i did something i thought i wasn't capable of... I killed him.


End file.
